Marking Territory
by Scouse
Summary: He had the option of earning her anger by asking and then earning her fury if he did not. Shannon, Sayid.


Title: Marking Territory 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Shannon/Sayid

Summary: He had the option of earning her anger by asking and then earning her fury if he did not.

Warnings: Implications of sex.

Status of fic: Completed one-shot

Author's Notes: Tis a little bit of fluff that simply hit me. I thought it was a funny idea. I mean something like this was bound to happed without the modern luxuries of the real world! This is happening as if Abandoned didn't end the way it did...if that makes any sense at all!

Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, would like to, but nope. I don't!

**Marking Territory.**

Her face was the very picture of concentration. An avid frown darkening her usually golden eyes as her chin dropped down to rest upon her chest and she glanced downwards, her hands carefully holding her shirt above her midriff and baring it's tanned, slim expanse to anyone who cared to look her way. She didn't care though, too intent upon her task at hand. She was oblivious to everything around her, even his approach from behind.

Only when she felt his breath hot on her neck, his kisses peppering her skin, did she return from her own little world that had made her so negligent to the real one around her.

Her hands dropped the hem of her shirt as she jumped slightly at the unexpectedness of his attention, squeezing her shoulder tight up to her ear in an effort to fend off his continuing assault upon her. The noise she emitted deep in the back of her throat somewhere between a squeal of sheer delight and a ferocious growl of annoyance.

"What are you doing standing here in the shade?" he queried, his voice low and deep as he moved to turn her around and place his kisses instead upon her lips. "It's such a beautiful day, I would have thought that you would have been taking advantage of this opportunity to top up that 'pretty good base' you keep telling me about."

He had not expected her to pull away from him, however, and stand frowning, hands planted firmly upon her hips.

"I would," she began, eyes narrowing at him dangerously and raising her chin so that she was holding her head aloft, at a jaunty angle. Those were the first warning signs that he was likely in a whole lot of trouble for something. Something that he had done to upset her. "…but I can't wear my bikini's anymore!"

He swallowed, not really sure if he wanted to know the reason why she could not don what was perhaps her favourite choice of attire for a day such as that very day was. Blazing hot. Despite his misgivings though, he knew that the repercussions for not asking her would be far worse. He had the option of earning her anger by asking and then earning her fury if he did not. He had never been a betting man, but his odds of coming out of this conversation unscathed, one that he had begun in a rare attempt at frivolity, were slim to none.

He sighed, resigning himself to his fate either way. There was no getting around it.

"Why can't you wear your bikini's anymore, Shannon?"

She turned away, face dropping from it's proud height so that she was instead studying the ground with something akin to embarrassment flashing across her cheeks, tainting them pink. If Sayid had not been busy worrying about his fate at that particular moment, he would have chuckled and told her that she looked most beautiful when her cheeks were flushed with colour.

"It's all your fault, you know." she mumbled to the trunk of the palm tree that they were currently standing beneath, deft fingers picking at the bark and letting it fall to the ground like a miniature snowstorm of brown.

His eyebrows quirked in confusion. What could he have possibly done that could prevent her from wearing her swimwear? Yes they were revealing and yes he had commented to her about the fact that he did not like the way that the other male survivors shot secretive glances at her when she wore them on the beach. She had only laughed though and rewarded his tingle of jealousy with a kiss that left him with no doubt who she was actually wearing them for. No, he had far too much to profit from her wearing those scant items of clothing for him to even contemplate sabotaging them. He hoped to Allah almighty that she didn't think that he had done that. If she did, he was liable to be in for a very lonely number of days…and nights.

"I do not see how it can be my fault." he responded, trying to make her hear the truth in his words as her staring competition with the palm tree continued. "I have not laid a finger upon any of your clothing…" he paused, frowning slightly to himself. No, that last part had been a bare-faced lie. "I have not laid a finger upon any of your clothing that you have not been wearing at the time." he corrected and he noticed an unwilling smirk twist her lips before she stamped it back down, her scowl returning. "Please, enlighten me as to how it is my fault."

He knew as soon as the words had spilled from his mouth that they had been the wrong thing to say and Shannon did not disappoint, pivoting on her heel so that she was eye-to-eye with him once more, teeth clenched, nostrils flaring.

"This is how!" she snapped and her hands flew down to the edge of her shirt, lifting it with a sharp, jerking motion to reveal what she had been inspecting before he had interrupted. "You're the one with the beard! And now I have serious stubble-burn!"

Small, irate looking red patches and blotches covered her usually flawless skin and once he had taken in the spread across her torso, she bunched her jaw-length hair up onto her head with one hand and pointed to her where her neck and throat met with her shoulders. Again tiny scratch marks adorned her, a map showing him where exactly on her body he had travelled the night before.

He couldn't suppress it, the smile that threatened to spiral out into laughter, a mixture of both relief that it was not something more serious and pride that he was the one to have left those marks upon her.

"Don't you dare laugh!" she warned, pursing her lips and letting her hair cascade back about her face in favour of folding her arms. But Sayid ignored her fiery demand, chuckling aloud as he slipped his arms about her waist and drawing her closer to him when he met with no resistance.

"Ah, indeed, I see that it is my fault after all." he mused and she glared at him in admonition. He continued quickly, to smooth over his words and his apparent actions from the previous evening that were causing her so much stress. "But you cannot truly hold it against me." his eyes twinkled at her, his lips curling upwards into his equivalent of a teasing smile and she allowed her curiosity overtake her irritation as she waited for him to continue. "Perhaps I was merely marking out my territory."

At that comment all of Shannon's ire fade, replaced by a dubious, raised eyebrow. A single one, cocked and she rested her weight back onto one leg, considering him through slitted eyes once more.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, her tone not in the least amused, though a certain light had begun to dance within her amber irises once more. "Your territory?"

Sayid's smile widened into a grin as he steered the conversation away from another area that could potential turn her anger upon him once more.

"Besides," he continued hastily, drawing away from her slightly and evoking a confused frown from her as she watched. "Why do you think that I am wearing a T-shirt this morning instead of my usual attire?"

Shannon pretended to be considering his words deeply, turning her eyes to the sky and palm leaves overhead whilst tapping a long finger against her chin.

"Let me guess…you realised that you can't wear the same outfit twice in a row within one week!" she bantered back, but he was to busy pulling up the edges of his own shirt to respond to her jibe.

His chest came into view first and he sensed Shannon's eyes as she studied him intently, pondering whether there was a method within his apparent madness, and indeed, part of him had wanted to have a similar effect upon her, as she more frequently had upon him. He spun finally, dropping the shirt to the ground and he heard the breathy, bashful giggle that escaped her lips as she stepped forwards, fingers smoothing gently over the tender looking nail marks and scratches that had been made by her own fare hands the night before.

"Guess I did some territory marking of my own!"

-oOo-


End file.
